So the Rum is Gone
by LoveRequited
Summary: A JackElizabeth story of what happens after the battle in AWE. Elizabeth is wounded in battle and Jack has to nurse her back to health, and she's not happy about it. Will she forget Will and her pride and listen to her heart?Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place immediately after the final battle in AWE. Elizabeth did marry Will, but they didn't to go to the island. Jack+Elizabeth

* * *

"Cap'n Jack, come quick!" Gibbs shouted over the cheers.

"What? Is the bloody rum gone again?"

"No, Jack, its Mrs. Elizabeth!"

"So the rum is gone."

"Argh, will you just shut it and come here? Mrs. Lizzie's taken a knock to the head and who knows what else!"

"Bloody hell! Why didn't you say so?"

"I bloody well did." Gibbs mumbled under his breath as Jack ran over to aid him.

The first thing Jack saw was Elizabeth lying crumpled on the ships deck with a deep red splotch flowing from her side. Life seemed to slow down. Never had he thought this could happen.

"That's because you were so intent on saving your own bloody skin." Jack thought to himself.

Suddenly he was jerked out of his thoughts by a rough kick in the shin from Gibbs.

"Yer talking to yourself again, mate."

"Oh, was I?" _Bugger. What am_ _I doing_ _here again? Oh bugger! Elizabeth!_

Suddenly he was himself again.

He began shouting orders to Gibbs and anyone who would listen.

"I'll get her to my cabin. You get a basin of water and a sponge. Oi! You! Bring the rum."

As Jack gently lifted Elizabeth from the deck he noticed how vulnerable and small she looked.

_A right tough little bugger she is though._ _I best be getting her to my room fast; that's a nasty little hole there. _

As soon as Jack had Elizabeth situated on his bed in the Captain's Quarters his eyes were drawn to a mean gash across Elizabeth's forehead. Apart from that and her side wound, these seemed to be her only injuries. Jack heaved a sigh of relief.

_I can fix this. I've done it plenty o' times. She'll be better before she remembers she's Pirate King._

"But still, love, you gave ol' Jack quite a scare."

Seemingly at the sound of his voice, Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. She smiled and tried to sit up. As soon as she did, her soot smudged face contorted with pain as a new stream of blood blossomed from her side. She blacked out.

"Lizzie!"

_Bugger. Bugger. Bugger. _

"OK, what now?"

_Her shirt. I've got to take it off to get to the wound. Right? No, Will would kill me. Wait. Will can't kill me, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Err; maybe I'll just lift it up a bit. _

"Damn it, Jack, this is no time to talk to your self! She's got a bloody hole in 'er!"

Once again regaining composure, he examined the wound. Tenderly, he lifted her now dirty and stained white blouse just enough to see the injury. The wound was large but not too deep. It was a clean cut, not to much internal damage, he figured.

"This has to be cleaned," He called to Gibbs, who was standing guard outside the door. "Bring me something to sew 'er up with! And where's my bloody sponge and water?"

"Right 'ere Cap'n, and your rum too." Replied a grungy looking crewmember named Sallo.

"Never mind the rum now!"

"What!"

"You heard me. Just bring me the bloody needle and water so I can clean 'er up."

As Gibbs and Sallo were about to leave Jack called, "Wait! Set the rum on the table. And Gibbs, get back here. Help me sew 'er up."

"Aye, I thought as much," Gibbs whispered as he walked back over to Jack.

After he made sure the wound was as clean as he could get it, (for there wasn't so much as a bar of soap on the entire ship) he began to effortlessly thread the needle.

"Where'd you learn that, mate, your mum?"

"Shut it you stupid blighter. Somebody's like to know how to sew up people's mouths for making stupid comments."

"But your not sewing her mouth— Oh. Point taken."

"Aye. Now hold 'er down. Don't pull that face; or don't you take orders from your captain anymore."

"It's not that sir. It's jus'--" and at a look from Jack "Aye, I'll hold 'er down."

As Jack began to stitch up Elizabeth's wound she awoke and tried to sit again, causing a fresh spurt of blood to leak out.

"JACK! What the devil are you doing? OUCH!"

"Quiet down, love. Just sewing you back up, no need to fuss."

"Really, 'no need to fuss'? I'm just having a needle run through my side, that's all."

"Gibbs, give our little Pirate King the rum, that'll keep 'er mum for a while."

"But Cap'n! That's the last of it, so I-- "

"SO, you bloody drink to much anyways," Interrupted Jack.

No one spoke as he finished his stitching.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, love."

"Easy for you to say."

"Aye, but at least you got rum."

Elizabeth smirked and drained the last drops from Gibbs' canteen.

_God she's lovely when she does that._

After she finished Jack dismissed a forlorn Gibbs, who was now holding his empty flagon. Elizabeth looked up and barely concealed a look of surprise.

_Jack is standing right in front of me. Shirtless. Gods. Why does he even bother wearing one at all? No, no. Don't be stupid; you're a married woman._

The events of the battle suddenly came rushing back. She was married. Captain Barbossa married them, right on the decks of _The Pearl._ She was Mrs. Will Turner.

"Jack?"

"Not now, love. I've got to clean this nasty little cut you managed to get right on you're pretty face."

"I don't mind. I figure if I'm going to be a pirate I'm going to get them somewhere."

When he finished cleaning and wrapping Elizabeth's head and had begun to look for a new shirt, for he had used strips of his for makeshift bandages, she again enquired,

"Jack?"

"Is he gone?"

"Who, Beckett?" he replied knowing very well that was not who she meant.

"No…. Will."

He didn't reply.

_I can't tell her. _

_You've got to. She deserves to know._

_She's already been through too much. I can't._

_She's a tough lass; she can handle it._

"So he is gone," she whispered.

"Err… he said not to wait for him. He said he wanted you to be happy, to forget him."

"How?" she sobbed. "How do you propose I do that? I loved him. I still love him."

"Maybe he's right, love. Ten years is a long time just for one day."

"I guess he thought it easier that way: to tell me to forget. I would have waited for him you know."

"Aye."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for your comments on the first chapter! So with out further a due…. Chapter 2!! Sorry it's a bit short.

"I'd best get going now, the sun's getting low."

"Aye, but what about _Mrs. Turner_?"

"Tell Elizabeth that I am gone, and that she doesn't have to wait for me. It's just better this way."

"If you say so, mate. Goodbye then. You were the best," here he paused for dramatic effect and sniffled loudly, "_Soprano_ I ever had the privilege of knowin'. You know, I have a lovely bass voice, it's a bloody shame we never dueted."

"Will you ever drop that?" a fuming Will queried.

"Not a chance, mate, not a chance."

"Fine. Just tell Elizabeth she has no obligations to me."

"Sometimes your too bloody heroic for your own good, mate. She'll wait for you…."

"Don't. I will not do that to her."

* * *

Elizabeth recovered slowly, to her infinite displeasure, but with no major setbacks. She was so displeased at these turn-of-events that she made sure everyone knew _exactly _how she felt.

"Jack! Jaaaaack. Mr. Gibbs? I'm out of rum. Again!" Elizabeth yelled at the top of her lungs.

"D'you hear that mate? She's out of rum; and it's your turn."

"Oi! Who didn't hear it? Who does she think she is, the bloody Pirate King?"

"Actually, mate, that's exactly what I think that she thinks she is, and very well may be."

"Err. Right. Well you're Cap'n, so you get it for 'er."

"You're me first mate and I say _you _do it, or I might just have to fix that gaping hole in your face you call a mouth with me trusty needle. Savvy?"

"Aye."

When Gibbs returned, he looked like he'd seen the Kraken raised from the Locker.

"Err, Jack?" he mumbled, "I reckon she says she wants to see you."

"You reckon, do you? Well mind the wheel; and don't touch me rum."

When he arrived at Elizabeth's quarters, a sight he had not quite expected greeted him. Elizabeth had somehow managed to get a whole crate of rum snuck into the captain's, now her, quarters.

"You know, darling, it's no use tryin' to drown yerself."

"I—what? I'm not—I just want more rum. That's all."

"I never thought I'd be the one to tell you this, love, but I feel it's me duty as err, Captain, but you might want to slow down on the rum, just a bit."

"Your duty as Captain? I've never heard a worse excuse in my life! Now, more rum, if you please."

"I thought you said 'rum's a vile drink, la de da, ladies don't drink rum!'."

"I've changed my mind. An anyways, I'm not a lady."

"Now then, does that make you a bloke?"

"No stupid. It makes me a pirate."

"Ah. So you don't think rum to be vile anymore?"

"I've already told you, No!"

"It happens to the best of us, love. I once thought it a 'vile drink' too."

"Did you really?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

"Coincidentally, No."

And with that she proceeded to run him from the room; with empty rum bottles. No one likes them pelted at their head, you know.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! More coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All right guys chap 3!!!

"Will! No! Please, no!" She screamed as she ran over to her dying husband "Please, Will! Open your eyes. Look at me…" she pleaded as hot tears rolled down her face. "Hang on.." she sobbed, smoothing Will's hair away from his clammy face.

* * *

Now two large, dark men were dragging her away from Will.

"Will!" she wailed. "Don't take me away from him!" She screamed while beating on the larger of the two pirates' chest. "No! You can't! "

They were going to carve his heart out….

"Don't do this to me. Jack, help him! Just do _something_, anything. Please."

He scooped up the still franticly wailing Elizabeth, seemingly blocking out her heart-wrenching cries to Will.

"No, Jack, _please_ take me back to him you've got to."

"It's the only way, love."

* * *

Elizabeth woke up in a cold sweat; dry sobs wracking her frail frame. For a moment she could only vaguely remember the horrors of her dream, but her bemused calm did not last long. Suddenly the dream came flooding back and she finally let the much needed tears fall. They burned as they coursed down her pale face. All she could think of was Will lying lifeless on the _Pearl's_ deck.

"Come on, Elizabeth," She reprimanded herself out loud, "Will is alive and so are you, that's the best it's going to get."

She sat in silence for a moment and then told herself right back,

"I might as well be dead."

"Come now, Lizzie, don't say _that_. You might make yourself depressed. It's not a good look for you. Try perhaps, shooting something. Where's that bloody monkey when you need it, eh?"

"It's the middle of the night. What are you doing here?" She asked, trying her best to sound defensive, but she was scarcely happier to see anyone in her life.

These were the worst dreams. Every night they were the same, but tonight, they seemed more real than ever.

"Oh, I'm just here on a whim, a fleeting fancy really."

"And what, may I ask, made you think I would be awake?" She replied scathingly. When she saw he wasn't affected by her words her face fell. "You think I'm a fool, don't you?" She queried softly, "Crying in the middle of the night because of a dream."

"I know you, Lizzie, or I like to think I do. You're not a fool. Bloody crazy, maybe, but not a fool."

_What? I even think I'm a fool. That's all I've been, a childish fool._

As Elizabeth glanced up she seemed to notice him for the first time. There he was, standing, gazing intently at her, his eyes sparkling with something she could not quite recognize.

_Gods, he looks good. I guess not having the Devil after you would make anyone look better._

_What about Will?_

_Will is gone, forever. _

_But you-_

_No, you are alone now. Will is dead to you._

Jack must have known what was going on inside her head. As well he should, he argues with himself all the time.

"Come 'ere, love." He whispered, holding his hand out to her.

In her haste to get to Jack, she all but forgot her injuries and was thoroughly surprised when she felt a sharp pain emanating from her side.

"Blast," she mumbled under her breath as she fell back onto the bed.

"Looks like you'll be needing help then." He chuckled as he gently helped her stand.

"You know, it's not polite to laugh at the elderly." She retorted smugly.

"I didn't think that blow to the head was likely to have any lasting damage. Or have you always been this bloody crazy? Oh right, your just bloody crazy."

"Bugger off, Jack." She replied with a bit of false anger.

_For good measure_, she told her self.

What she really wanted to say was how beautiful he looked with the moonlight shining on his hair.

_It makes him look…. sort of, well…._

Then it hit her.

He looked rather like he had gray hair. At the thought of her Jack with silver dreadlocks she laughed out loud.

_Wait. _My _Jack? What in the name of Davy Jones' knickers…_

"What's so funny, love?" His pride a little bit deflated. It wasn't hard to tell at whom she was laughing.

"Nothing, nothing," she gasped, for her laughter had caused her side to ache again.

When Jack saw Elizabeth's face change from amusement to pain he forgot all about why she could be laughing at him and worried at her sudden change of attitude instead.

All the gasping and laughter made Elizabeth so light-headed that she swayed on her feet and practically fell into Jacks arms. After he smoothly caught her fall he gently turned her to face him. When Elizabeth looked up she and Jack were merely inches apart.

_Oh Gods…he's so close. And…so…_

She never got to finish her thought because a pair of rough but tender lips was pressed against hers. A little surprised, she pulled back. She examined Jack's face, hoping that he was sober and not just looking for solace. All she saw was sincerity, and that _something_ she still couldn't identify in his kohl lined eyes.

On a sudden impulse, she cautiously reached up and touched Jack's cheek with her fingertips. When Jack didn't pull away she longingly trailed her fingers down to his mouth, his lips parting slightly at her touch. As Elizabeth began to draw her hand away Jack took hold of it and brought her hand back to his lips, kissing each ashen fingertip. Slowly he then began to trace small circles on her palm with is tongue.

Jack looked up, suddenly remembering who he was holding.

_This is Will's bloody wife!_

_**We've already been over this, mate. The blighter left the girl. You like the girl. You get said girl. Savvy?**_

_Yes but—_

_Just shut it. You know you want to get in—_

_All right. That's enough talk about knickers._

_**I never said anything about knickers. You did. **_

_Yes. But you were thinkin' it._

_**How can I think anything? I'm just a thought that you think helps you think things through. So how can I possibly think? I think it's you who was doing the thinking about fore mentioned knickers.**_

_What? That's it. I'm leaving._

_**How can you leave? You're inside your own head. Or are you….**_

"That bleeding little bastar—"

"Jack? _Who_ are you talking to?"

"Oh that. Errm nothing? Would you care for a moonlight stroll?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Elizabeth replied, a bit confused, but happy enough to get out of the dark cabin.

It was a remarkably clear night. A slight breeze blew, ruffling Elizabeth's light shift gown. She shivered a little and moved closer to Jack.

"You look lovely tonight, dear." He whispered, tucking a piece of Elizabeth's hair behind her ear.

She smiled a little and rested her head on his chest, his heartbeat calming her still frazzled nerves.

As content as she was, Elizabeth couldn't help but let a single tear fall for Will.

"Will's is in some chest somewhere."She said, needlessly.

They were both thinking it.

Jack backed up, held her at arms length, and considered her. Elizabeth studied him as well. After a few seconds of looking each other up and down they both came to the same conclusion.

_I love her._

_I—I love him._

They both leaned in at the same time, each totally in-tune with the other and…

BOOM!

_So it's true. Fireworks really do go off._

OWWW!! Me achin'…

And at that all the crewmembers came rushing out of their bunks wondering what was going on.

"Sorry, mates, just a little upset! I was havin' a right lovely dream and then all of a sudden I fell off me bunk…and onto me case o' rum." Gibbs replied uncomfortably.

"Arrg you bloody fool…. Woke me bloomin' up…" Was all that was intelligible through the grumbles and curses of the groggy pirates as they headed back to their bunks.

When all the crew had returned to bed Jack and Elizabeth were left standing alone with Gibbs.

"Sorry 'bout that Mrs. Lizzie. Come. I'll 'scort ye back to bed." Gibbs mumbled, still embarrassed.

Elizabeth had no choice but to agree. What reason would she have for staying? No one knew about her and Jack. In fact she wasn't really sure she even knew.

A/N: I know, I know not much. But it'll happen eventually. Originally I had it set up so that they stayed in the room and ya know…cough…right. But it just felt better this way. Lizzie was just a bit too vulnerable, and I thought it might seem like Jack was taking advantage of her. But I did already write that part, so it will happen; it's just a question of when.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

For Jack and Elizabeth, the next few days were spent pretending that they had never met. Jack took up strange hobbies like braiding his dreadlocks, asking other people to braid his dreadlocks, and avoiding Elizabeth. Elizabeth could usually be found occupying her time attempting to be as far away from Jack as possible.

_At least Jack has something to do._ She thought to herself._ He's captain of the bloody ship! The only job I have is to sit around and avoid him all day long. _

_You don't have to avoid him you know. You could just go up to him and snog him senseless. _

_WHAT? You know I couldn't do that! Then the whole crew will know. They still think I'm married to Will._

_You are._

_I know. But does it really count though? He's never coming back. _

_You know as well as I do._

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_I can't make decisions for you; I can only annoy you in the right direction. It's in the manual._

_In the manual! That's it. I refuse to speak to you._

And with that she took up her usual position, as far away from Jack as possible. Today that spot happened to be leaning on a railing near the back of the ship. As she absentmindedly gazed out over the water she began to sing a familiar tune.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. We're devils and black sheep and—"

"REALLY BAD EGGS!" came a loud off key voice from behind her.

Elizabeth was so startled that she nearly fell overboard. Before she could cry out for help, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and anchored her firmly to the deck.

"Stability, love. That's the key. That and rum."

She whipped around with every intention of yelling straight in Jack's face and telling him to bugger off. All she managed was a small gasp of exasperation.

With Jacks hand on the small of her back and his lips inches away… Who could blame her?

She suddenly jerked away, reminded of one of the hardest days of her life. She could still vaguely here the clink of shackles and the eerie calm….

* * *

"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see? I'm not sorry." 

"Pirate."

* * *

Her heart sank at the memory. She couldn't stand to look Jack in the face. 

"I'm sorry…"

"For what, love?" His tone was suddenly more gentle.

It was hard not to miss the swift change in Elizabeth's countenance.

"For—for, you know, every thing." She sheepishly replied, her head down.

He gently lifted up her chin and looked her in the eyes. He saw shame burning in them.

She looked as if she would like nothing more than to sink right into the planked deck. And he had never loved her more.

He softly kissed away a stray tear and drew her into him.

"So you don't hate me?" She asked, sounding more like little girl than her usual confident self.

His only reply was to kiss her full on the mouth. She was so startled and relieved and elated that she could hardly stand. It was all Jack could do to sweep her up into his arms and carry her back to his cabin. She already had his shirt half way off by the time he set her down. As soon as she was firm on her feet she began removing his "effects," as he called them, while he concentrated on not ravishing her then and there.

_Take it slow, mate!_

_She's the one who took of your shirt. She started it._

_Your—Holy Mother of God! Forget I said anything! What in Davy Jones' Knickers are you doing talking to me?_

_I told you so._

Two soft hands slowly sliding his pants down over his hips had interrupted Jack's thoughts. After that Jack only had enough room for one person in his mind. And at the moment, it was Elizabeth.

Elizabeth miraculously didn't feel awkward standing in front of Jack in only her knickers.

_Well, you better off than he is; he's not wearing any. _

She could feel his eyes roaming over every inch of her exposed skin, and she liked it. She always thought she would feel stupid and ugly, but she had never felt more radiant in her life.

Jack quickly turned around and locked the door.

"No interruptions this time, love."

"Ah. And maybe now you could help me with _these._"

"But of course, me love," he smirked.

With one tug of lacy fabric, all inhibitions were gone. Jack backed Elizabeth up to the edge of the bed and laid her down.

"You're sure?"

She nodded, no trace of fear, and pulled him down on top of her.

His lips tasted like rum, and something musky. She reveled in it. Breathing in his smell, feeling his warm skin against her own. He gave her one last glance before he was lost in her. She tried to ignore the pain; every thing else was so amazing.

_Everything about her is incredible…I could--_

_His hand are so—so—_

Neither of them could finish a thought; much less say anything. But they needed no words. They could almost feel the tension rising with the heat. Soon the pain subsided and pure, glowing joy surged through her veins, from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head. Jack was right along with her every step of the way. His feelings nearly made his toes curl. Nothing could contain them. They floated back down to Earth on a cloud.

* * *

As a sleeping Elizabeth lay in his arms, he knew she was special. 

_Bloody hell! Never in all my days has it been like that._

_And that's saying a lot. _

_Shut it. _

Just looking at her made his heart thump wildly. Jack could stay like this forever, with her velvety smooth skin against his, her long golden brown hair splayed out everywhere.

When she awoke, the first thing Elizabeth did was look up into those beautiful brown eyes of the man lying next to her. That one look spoke volumes; she felt like the most beautiful woman alive.

_I could get used to this._ She thought as she made herself comfortable curled up next to her aficionado.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!! I did write an epilogue to this...it's about Will and Elizabeth meeting 10 years later! Check it out at my page! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is an epilogue to my other story….So the Rum is Gone?

Jack and Elizabeth have been together for nearly 10 years. This is the story of Will and Elizabeth's meeting on his one day he can come to shore. Oh. And Elizabeth and Jack have a son. Right before this begins Jack Elizabeth and Will are all the captains quarters awkwardly drinking rum…ENJOY!

Jack gave Elizabeth a significant glance.

"Will, would you like to take a walk?" She asked.

He only nodded and walked quietly to hold open the door for her.

"There's no need for that, Will."

Once again he only nodded, but he still held open the door and waited for her to exit.

"Oh, if you insist." She replied with a hint of exasperation.

When the door was closed he offered her his arm and they strolled in silence for a while.

A sudden creak from the planks seemed to remind Elizabeth what they were 'sent out' to do.

"Will. I _am_ sorry."

"For what? This is all my fault. I told you not to wait for me." But there was no emotion behind his words.

"Yes, but you didn't expect it to go how it did."

When he looked up in surprise, she replied,

"I know how you think. I understand—"

"No." He said softly, "No. I don't think you do. You have never loved someone and then come back only to find out you can never be with them."

"How do you think I felt when I woke up and you were gone?"

His head shot up.

"Did you think I didn't care about you? That I was marrying you out of pity?"

"What about Norrington? How do I know it wasn't the same?"

"That was different. I never knew what love was; and besides it was my 'duty' to marry well. But I chose you."

"I know its selfish of me, but I though I would come back and find you waiting… but when I saw you had a family, I just didn't know what to think anymore."

He dropped his eyes in shame.

"William. I married you. I loved you. I still love you. But you and I both know this can't work." _As much as I might want it to._ She wanted to add, but she knew it would only make parting harder.

"Then why didn't you wait?" He miserably whispered.

A solitary tear rolled down Elizabeth's cheek. As Will reached up to wipe if off he whispered,

"Don't Mrs. Elizabeth. Not on my account."

"Mrs. Elizabeth? Will…please…you have to understand."

He just looked at her for a moment, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I've overstayed my welcome," he said quietly so that she could scarcely hear him. "Goodbye Mrs. Sparrow."

As he walked away she said softly to herself,

"It's still Mrs. Turner."

* * *

A/N: Sorry all you sparrabethers! But think about it, she really did love Will...and Jack. She loved Will, I think, because she felt safe and secure with him, and she has known him for a long time. Jack and Elizabeth...they have a strong physical connection...they are just drawn to one another. Its a hard choice. As much as I love Jack. I think its in Elizabeths character to choose Will. And if he hadnt left, I think she would have...even though I LOVE Jack. 

And about the marriage thing... I just dont think Jack and Elizabeth would have gotten married...I just dont see that. So take it as you will the line about Mrs. Turner. Either literaly or metaphoricaly.

Just remember...the characters made me do it!

Much love and thanks to my reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I never actually planned to write this, but as I was rereading the epilogue I just wasn't happy. This takes place a little while after Will and Elizabeth's meeting.

_Dear Jack,_

_I need to go away for a while, to…Jack; I honestly don't know what to say, or how to say it… I'm sorry. Take care of little William._

_I love you. Never doubt that._

_ Elizabeth_

She put her head down on the desk and cried.

_Snap out of it! Jack is out getting supplies. Were docked near a town. The timing is perfect. Get up!_ _But I can't…_

_Now! Or you'll loose your chance!_

Her mind was made up. She got up as quickly as she could, willing herself not to cry, but she couldn't help it. She blindly stumbled out of the cabin, almost missing the door. When someone called her name, who she later thought might have been Gibbs, she only ran faster. All she could think of was making it down the ramp and onto shore. She was so determined she didn't even see the dark shape making its way up the ramp.

SMACK!

"Whoa! Lizzy, love!" He said, catching her in his arms. "What's the rush?"

All she could do was cling to him and sob. When he tried to detach himself a little she only clung tighter. Jack figured standing on a narrow piece of plank with a hysterical Lizzy was a bad idea. So he scooped her up and carried her to their cabin. As he placed her on the bed, something caught his eye.

As he reached for the tearstained note, Elizabeth whimpered,

"Jack…I…"

He placed a finger to her lips as he read the note.

When he reached the end Elizabeth half suspected he would storm out in rage, but all he did was sit down quietly on the bed next to her.

"Do you still want to go, love?" He asked, quietly stroking his beard.

When all she did was burst into tears he leaned over, took her in his arms, and rocked her till she fell asleep. He sat there for a while, just looking at her, until his eyes began to droop. Right before he closed his eyes, he felt a soft touch on his face,

"I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled to himself and let sleep claim him.

A/N: So how was that? Happier now? I hope so! Let me know what you think!


End file.
